


Third Shift

by Kamikaze_stewardess



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_stewardess/pseuds/Kamikaze_stewardess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is assigned to patrol the mansion overnight, and stumbles in on some INTERESTING late night activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Shift

**Author's Note:**

> I hate Cyclops. I always have and always will. I think he's a flaming douchebag, and so the format of this fic is written as such. 
> 
> This is really just supposed to be silly and fun.

Scott yawned and stretched as he woke to his alarm; the clock read 2 am, alerting him to the beginning of his shift. Since the professor had doubled security efforts for the mansion, the X-men took turns patrolling through the halls. So far, the most troublesome thing he'd ran into was a student sneaking back into his room. 

Next to Cyclops, his wife, Jean, was sleeping soundly in bed. He didn't dare wake her, but kissed her on the forehead and quietly made his exit. Flashlight in hand and still clad in his striped button-up PJs, the laser eyed mutant began his trek through the mansion.

The east hall, where most of the younger students slept, was quiet and clear. At the ages of 8-12, they seldom caused any problems, as their natural curiosity had not yet overcome them. 

"East hall is clear," he said into a small, handheld recorder, then moved on.

If there would be trouble, it'd be in the west hall, where teenaged adolescents liked to bend the rules. Scott kept his eyes and ears peeled, carefully aiming his flashlight down each dark corridor; he never once stopped to wonder if he took his job too seriously.

Sure enough, as he reached the common room, he found the tv displaying a raunchy comedy movie, while Bobby Drake kicked back. He was watching the antics of a silent man and his pot smoking, degenerate partner; Scott failed to see the humor in it.

"DRAKE!" He barked, causing the young man to jump. "Back in bed!"

Bobby scrambled to turn off the tv, earning a satisfied smirk from Scott as he raced back to his room.

Scott reached for his recorder again.

"Drake was caught out of bed and has been successfully apprehended."

He moved on with his mission, heading down to the southern quarters, where the teachers and some fellow X-men stayed.

Scott passed McCoy's medical lab, where the doctor was up late once again; he wondered if their resident physician ever slept, but he knew better than to interrupt Hank's work, so he continued his route down the hallways, toward residential dorm rooms.

Just as he was about to grab his recorder and declare yet another quarter of the mansion as "clear," he heard a strange sound that caught his attention. There was a loud thumping sound, and as he headed to investigate, he realized the racket was coming from Logan's room.

The Wolverine was NOT approved to be causing a commotion this late at night. He could wake the students!

Scott threw his shoulders back, puffed out his chest and prepared to give Logan the write-up he deserved. He marched toward the bedroom and noted that the door was cracked; curiously, he peered into the bedroom, and what he saw made his jaw drop.

Remy LeBeau, that thieving Cajun scumbag, had his knees pressed up to his chest as Logan thrusted into him; he was being penetrated with such force that Scott wondered if he'd have a concussion, as he was being slammed into Logan's headboard. 

Cyclops was nauseated and wanted to turn away, but reminded himself that he had to report such violations. So keeping business in mind, he reached into his pocket to pull out his recorder and capture proof for this fornication. For God's sake, Remy was supposed to be in the boat house! Was no one thinking of the children??

"Ya like that cajun?" he heard wolverine shout, as he threw one of Gambit's legs over his shoulder.

"Oui! Fuck me harder, Logan!" 

This was quite shocking to Scott; the thieving mongrel was being pounded into oblivion but STILL wanted more brutality from his partner. Some type of sadomasochism, no doubt.

Logan pulled out just briefly, so he could grab Remy's lean form and flip him over; Gambit had to grip the headboard for support as Logan prepared to enter him again. 

Scott couldn't help but be taken aback as he caught an eye full of Logan's full nudity; his member was massive, in both length and girth. How Remy could stand to take all of it, he didn't know; Scott would never allow himself to engage in something as perverse as sex with another man.

He watched, waiting to see Remy's face as Logan took him again, but the stocky man was gripping his own member, rubbing the tip of it over Remy's entrance. The slender thief moaned and tried to thrust himself backward, but Logan gripped his hips with such ferocity that he'd surely leave bruises.

"Don' tease me, Wolvie," Remy whimpered. 

Logan chuckled and pushed forward, but only enough to allow the head of his cock to enter his partner.

"Ya want more?"

Remy whined and nodded, still trying to thrust his hips onto Wolverine's length.

"You forgot to say please!" shouted Logan, as he slapped his hand across Remy's ass; the younger man shrieked at the shock of pain.

"Please, Logan! Sil vous plait, fuck me!" 

"Good boy," said Logan; he brought his hand down with another loud "smack!" just for good measure, then plowed into Remy again. He thrust into the other man, making the sound of skin slapping against skin echo throughout the hall. Remy was unbridled in his moaning and shouting French vulgarities; Logan grabbed a fistful of his silken auburn hair, yanking his head back. Remy's mouth was slack with his eyes clenched shut in pleasure; his cheeks were rosy and as Scott's eyes trailed down the man's body, he could see that Remy's erection was engorged and dripping precum as he neared his orgasm.

Scott's eyes darted around underneath his visor, making sure he didn't have any company. Once he was certain that he was alone, he reached down into his pajama pants and began to furiously stroke his erection, never taking his eyes off of the couple.

Remy's moans and shouts came in unison with Logan's thrusts; his face was now pressed down into the pillow, with Logan holding his hips high and pounding into the fellow mutant's ass. Scott continued to beat off until Remy finally reached his orgasm; unbeknownst to the thief, his voyeur came simultaneously with him. 

Scott carefully tucked his softening member back into place; he was still recording the sex act as Logan finally reached his peak. The Wolverine grunted and groaned as he spilled his seed inside of his partner; when he pulled out, he reached a ptotective arm around Remy and pulled him close. The ex thief looked exhausted and barely able to hold his eyes open; Logan planted gentle kisses over his temple, cheeks and lips, then curled his body around the other for a good night's rest.

Scott had never thought of Logan as the cuddly type, but figuring the action was over, he stopped the recorder and continued on his march.

*

3:30 am. Scott had effectively covered the entire property and his shift was coming to an end. He'd found his way to the kitchen, where he'd prepared himself a cup of coffee to get him through the next hour and a half. He sipped the steaming beverage, being careful not to burn himself; he nearly jumped out of his skin and dropped the cup as he saw another person enter the room.

"Careful not ta burn yourself, mon ami," came the low voice he recognized as Remy's. His throat sounded scratchy, undoubtedly due to his screaming escapades. 

The man was clad only in a pair of silken pajama bottoms; he was leaning against the refrigerator, scanning their stock of groceries before making his selection. Remy bent over, giving Scott a great view of an apple shaped behind. He straightened, with a quart of pulp free OJ in his hand; he tilted his head back, drinking straight from the carton.....yet another violation!

Scott gulped nervously as he watched the man's Adams apple bob in his throat. 

Remy swallowed and wiped his mouth; his lip quirked up into that telltale smirk that filled Scott to the brim with aggravation. That smug bastard had the gull to wander after hours right in front of him!

Scott regathered his composure and reached for his ever trusty recorder; he was just about to open his mouth and speak, when suddenly LeBeau reached out and snatched it out of his hand. How dare he!

Remy taunted the other man by obnoxiously examining the device, as if trying to discover its purpose. Then, as a mock accident, he uttered "oops!" and pressed the "play" button.

A symphony of sexual noises filled Scott's ears, including what was clearly Remy's voice, pleading in French for Logan to pleasure him.

The Cajun had a flat look on his face as he stared down at Cyclops, who sweated nervously and tried to think of a clever explanation.

That wasn't necessary, however, as the tape recorder began to glow pink and then exploded as Remy tossed it into the air. The only evidence of anyone's wrong doing now, was a singed spot where flecks of charged debri had hit the ceiling. 

Remy smirked and once again grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge, carrying it with him back to Logan's room.

"Bon nuit, Scotty," he called over his shoulder.

Scott blinked and looked dumbfounded.

"Can you at least get a glass?!"


End file.
